Wandering Eyes
by TreeKangaroo
Summary: Evla's loyalty to Thorin has caused her to join the group of 13. Her unique gifts were tamed by the Elves and now that she's surrounded by men that have no idea the power she holds, she may begin to slip in their tough journey together. Kili/OC
1. Evla

Okay! So I'm very sick and very tired and this is what happens when I can't sleep. I'm sorry if it's rough!

The dwarves sat gathered in the lounging room, half circled near the fire. They were inside Bilbo's house, the food finished, and the singing had ended. All they could do was wait for sleep to come so they could depart in the morning.

A small knock came from the door. Everyone looked at Thorin, who merely gazed in the direction of the door. Gandalf and Biblo emerged from the other room.

"Is anyone else expected to come?" Gandalf asked, looking at Thorin. Thorin quickly glanced at Gandalf, a worried expression across his features.

"No," he said making his way towards the door, "I have all the men I need."

Thorin stopped suddenly as Bilbo came rushing past him towards the door, clearly nervous.

"This better not be another dwarf. I hope your guest isn't hungry," Biblo said nervously, "Because I think you _lot_ may have eaten everything in the entire house!" He reached the handle and swung open the door.

The room tensed up. At the door, was a figure masked slightly in shadow. The figure was about the size of a dwarf, not having to duck as they entered the house. They were dressed in dark green and black, wearing dark tinted armor. They wore a heavy green hood, covering the top of their features.

"Reveal your face," Thorin announced, placing his hand on his sword, "And state your purpose."

The other dwarves had gathered slowly into the room, feeling Thorin's alterness, they had their hands on their weapons.

"I believe she's here to help," Gandalf said after a split second. He chuckled as he walked towards the figure, quick to drop his head to avoid the light, and grasped the hand of the stranger.

"Nice to see you Gandalf," a female voice drifted out of the hood. A fingerless gloved hand reached up and pulled the hood back, revealing a fair skinned woman. Her eyes were light brown and her fair hair had been concealed under the hood. Her smile widened as she looked towards Thorin, who merely stepped forward and embraced her.

The others in the room were silent, watching their fearless, strong leader show a weakness to a strange young woman.

Kili, being the closest to Thorin distance wise, saw the woman's hair slip some to reveal her ears. She was not a dwarf. She had pointed ears. An elf?

He watched as the woman's arm came up and patted his back. A part of her sleeve drifted down and Kili could see blue tattoos tracing some design on her skin.

Thorin stepped back and pulled her forward.

"Men, this is Evla," he said, pushing her forward some, "Some of you may have known her father, Orlan Condrak, he was a very loyal man to my father." He beamed at her again, "I was not expecting you to come, I thought it too dangerous for you."

She smiled and looked at him, "I would never miss the chance to help out an old family friend. I think my father would be rolling in his grave if he thought I would pass up a chance to win back what is rightfully ours."

Bilbo, who had been standing beside the door, finally regained his composure at the surprise at another guest, and shut the door. He had been watching the woman. He looked at her feet, normal size, her height, too tall for a dwarf and too short for a elf, but then he saw her ears.

"What is she?" Oin's voice came out suddenly, noticing her ears. Some of the other nodded, murmuring.

Gandalf chuckled quietly.

"She is a dwarf, my dear Oin." He replied.

"But what about her ears?" Kili spoke up, looking curiously at Evla.

"Her Grandmother was an elf," Thorin said, looking hard at his group of men, "The powers of elf magic skipped her father and were given to her when she was born. Now behave like warriors, and greet a fellow warrior properly."

The dwarves and Bilbo were dumbfounded. Gandalf went around and introduced each and every one of them. Evla made a point to approach each one and grasp their hand, smiling. The charm seemed to work on them all, they quickly began laughing and exchanging stories, however when she came to Kili and extended her hand, he merely stared at it.

"Nice to meet you, Kili." She said, her eyes twinkling.

He hesitantly reached his hand out and grasped hers. She shook it once and he retreated back, watching her with curiosity.

"Do you have a question?" she asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Where was it you grew up?" Kili asked, "I've never heard that your father had a daughter, or any children at all."

Her smile faltered for a split second.

"I was raised in Riverfall. The elves helped me to manage my abilities."

"Thorin does't hate you and you came from Riverfall?" Fili popped in.

Thorin came up behind the three.

"Although I do not trust the elves, I have known Elva her entire life. When she was born, her mother died in childbirth. Against my better judgment her father went to the elves in search of help. There they kept her for months. Her father and I would visit, yet I refused to enter that retched city. He would bring her to the field, and there we would set up camp, hunt,"

"You tried to hunt," she corrected.

Thorin nodded.

Kili looked from Thorin to Evla.

"What do you mean try?" he asked, a small laugh coming out, "Did she cry when you tried to kill a beast?" He looked back at her and caught her shoot a look his direction.

"I think you'll find out what I can do once we set out on the journey," she said walking past him, "Now, is there any food left in this hobbit hole?"

_Please review! Let me know if there's anything I can improve on or if you like it!_

_-TK_


	2. Flame

_Thank you all so much for the follows and reviews! I as literally flailing on the floor when I looked at my email. I should write when I'm sick more often. _

Evla sat watching the others of her company sleeping. They were all snoring.

She was nearest the fireplace, allowing the warmth to keep her calm. She was filled with so much excitement and then doubt. She couldn't believe she was going on a journey, the most important one in her ancestor's history, with Thorin and other actual warriors. The fact that she was a woman had led dwarves, and even the elves that raised her to question her strength and ability to even be a warrior. She trained for hours every day to build up enough muscle to be able to fend for herself.

She gazed into the fire. Maybe if she had never been born with these elvish gifts she wouldn't have gotten the chance to be a warrior and she would have just been stuck living a "normal" life. She thought back to the months she spent learning to manage her abilities. Her curse that she was able to mold into a gift.

"Deep in your thoughts, are we?"

Evla quickly turned around and saw one of the dwarves on the ground nearest her had his eyes open. It was the younger dark haired brother, Kili.

"Just trying to get everything out of my head so I can sleep," she whispered back, "We have a long road ahead of us."

Kili propped himself up on his arm and scooted closer to hear her better.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it you came along? I would think it would be…dangerous for a woman to be on the road alone," he paused, gesturing to her armor she had hung on the chair next to her, "Is that why your armor is so…unbecoming of a woman? To disguise yourself?"

Evla cracked a large smile. She looked at her armor. The dark metal that went over her chest was flat, on the inside was padding and extra protection to help shield her small figure from blows.

"I think it suits me better in combat than a dress would," she answered looking back at Kili. His eyes were fixed on her hands. She looked down. Her sleeves had risen up again to reveal more of her tattoos. She quickly pulled her sleeves down and pulled the string in them to tighten. She gave a nervous smile, her face flushing.

Kili opened his mouth to say something but then Thorin turned the corner into the room.

"Evla, Kili," he said nodding at them both, "Now it is time to rest, we can talk on the horses tomorrow. We'll have miles of nothing but silence if we converse all night."

Evla quickly nodded and grabbed the blanket Bilbo had provided for her. She threw a small smile and Kili and laid her head down near the fire, facing away from him. Kili looked back up at Thorin and gave a quick nod and laid his head down as well, his eyes still fixed on Evla.

He had no idea how Thorin could be so close to her without anyone in the group knowing, especially considering who her father had been, a well known and loyal warrior for Thrain. Kili couldn't even remember ever hearing he had any kin. If she had spent only months at Rivendell, shouldn't she have at least been back living with her father? Maybe Thorin meant to say years. Thorin could have just been mistaken.

Bombur suddenly broke Kili's thoughts with a loud, obnoxious snore. Kili turned over to look at him. He was leaning over in a chair, his face resting on a piece of bread in his hand. Kili snicked and turned back over towards Evla again. He'd have to find more out about her background. If they were all supposed to make this journey together, they may as well know each other like family.

He could feel flames around him. Ash was in his mouth. His body felt wet. He looked down and saw that he was covered in blood, but he wasn't in any pain. It wasn't his blood.

He could hear screams and shouts. Thorin's voice suddenly rang out clearer through the noise. He was saying Bilbo's name. Kili looked around, but there was nothing but thick smoke. He stopped. Something was coming through the smoke. It was glowing.

He felt wind rush past him, he looked around, the thickness was beginning to clear. He looked back towards to direction of the glow. His heart stopped.

Evla was standing, her back towards him, her armor gone. All she wore was the remainder of her dark green under armor, which hung on her arms and legs in tatters. He could see the glow was coming from her. Her body was covered in designs that glowed a bright blue. There was a large gash in her back with blood pouring out.

Flames started appearing around her, closing in. He called out to her, to warn her of the danger. He started choking again on ash. The flames got closer and closer to her. It was touching her feet, her arms, her neck. It was burning her hair now. Soon, all he could see was her figure, engulfed in flame.

She slowly turned around towards him. Her face made Kili want to scream. Still, no sound came out.

Her flesh was dripping off her face. The roots of her teeth and gum were being exposed through her burning flesh. She didn't scream. She just looked at him. Her eyes were the only thing not being burned by the fire it seemed. Her brown irises seemed to glow red with the fire.  
He could hear her speaking to him again. He looked back at her mouth. Her skin was back and her lips were moving. She reached out a hand to him.

"Kili, wake up! I'm going to get your good horse if you don't get up!"

Kili's eyes shot open and he sat up straight, panting hard. Fili and Evla were leaning over him, worry across their faces.

"Kili…are you well?" he asked looking at his face. Kili glanced up at his brother. Evla was next to him, leaning over. Her armor was on. Her skin in tact.

"Maybe he needs some water," she muttered, "He drank so much ale last night it's a wonder he even woke up at all."

Fili chuckled and turned to her.

"We all drank our weight in it last night, miss. We're used to it by now," he turned back to his brother, "No, I think he's just excited to get some adventure. Isn't that right, brother?"

Kili finally blinked some and looked down, holding his eyes.

"Yeh," he agreed, "I'm just ready to get on the road, Evla. Much more fun than the Shire. Sleeping outdoors instead of in a cramped room."

Fili reached his hand out and helped Kili up. He looked at Evla. Her eyes were still brown, not a single hint of red in them. Her flesh looked fine and her hair was still the fair color it had been the night before. She looked back at him, a confused expression on her face.

"What?" she asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Nothing," he sighed, shaking his head, "Just…nothing. Let's go."

_Thank you all again for the reviews and such! :D Just let me know if there's anything I should change or improve on. It took me forever to write this since I kept coughing all over my keys.  
Attractive, I know.  
I'll update soon!  
-TK_


	3. Old Occurrences

_Thanks so much for the reviews! That really made me try and write more! It's also always good for me to hear your input as well._

Emmalime

Awesome chapter! That dream gave me the creeps!

-I'm glad it was creepy enough!

REDROBINS007

Eeeek! A Kili/OC my search is complete! I can't wait to read more :P Gotta love the best looking dwarf in all middle earth! Please update soon :)

-I'll try and get the story going as quickly as I can! I'm sorry there may not be enough of their interactions yet.

"Papa!" the small dwarf called to her father as Elrond walked her across the field outside Rivendell.

Orlin Condrak knelt down as his daughter ran to him. Elrond followed closely behind, smiling solemnly as Orlin gathered Evla in his arms.

"Look how long your hair has gotten!" he said gently tugging at her curly hair. It had grown past her shoulders now.

"Evla," Elrond said approaching them, "Might you go play with the birds while your father and I talk?"

Eva beamed at him, squirming out of her father's grasp.

"Wait until you can see what I can do, Papa!" she said running past him near some rocks.

"Orlin, her powers are far more advanced than we had thought before," Elrond said quietly, pulling him to the side. Orlin's eyebrows furrowed.

"She's a mere child, how much power can she hold?" Orlin looked back at Evla. She was jumping from rock to rock, three birds sat on her shoulder, twittering in her ear.

"She's unlike any creature we've seen for a very long time," he replied, glancing over at the small child, "It is incredibly unique that she was even given such gifts. These powers have not been heard of by our people for centuries."

Orlin scratched his brow.

"If she's as unique as you say she is, perhaps she can help our people make peace with each other."

Elrond's solemnly shook his head. He placed a hand on Orlin's shoulder.

"Unfortunately, Thorin is not the only dwarf bitter about what happened between our people. There are those that may vent their anger out on her just because she clearly has Elvish features. I fear that she could be attacked if she ventures too far into unknown territory unprotected."

The two talked for a while longer as Evla played with the birds. She looked over as Elrond nodded at her father and headed back towards his home. She jumped off the rock and ran towards her father. He had his hand over his eyes and his posture was slightly bent. She gently tugged at his sword. He looked down at her and gave a weak smile.

"Are you ready for adventure, child?" he asked bending down and picking her up.

"Yes!" she said laughing as he lifted her above his shoulders and began walking further past the field, "Is Thorin waiting for us again?"

"He actually set up camp while we were talking, Evla."

She quietly touched her father's knotted dark hair as they walked towards rockier land. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from asking questions again.

"What is it, child?" her father asked, feeling her tug at a strand of his hair too long.

"How do you always know when I want to ask something?" she said, leaning down to look at her father's face.

He blinked a few times, her blond hair dropping down in his field of vision.

"You give yourself away with what you do when you are deep in thought. Tell me what's on your mind."

She leaned back up on her father's shoulders and continued mindlessly playing with his hair.

"An elf in Rivendell told me that Thorin hated elves. And that a lot of dwarves don't trust them…" she paused, biting her lip again, "He said that that was why I was sent here. Because I was part Elf and our people hated me."

Orlin stopped walking. He pulled his daughter back down from his shoulders and set her on the ground in front of him. He looked deep into her brown eyes, the eyes that matched his so well.

"Now you listen to me, and tell that elf what I said. When you were born, your mother did not make it. I was left to care for an infant alone. I did not know what to do," he put his rough hand on her soft hair, "Thorin was the one that helped me, he gathered other women to help me care for you. He knew that you were special. He did not hate you. No one did. We only brought you here because you began using powers that were beyond your control. There was nothing we could do, and the Elves offered to help us."

"There's an Elf here that knew your mother," she said, her eyes dropping down to her father's long braided beard.

"She was an amazing woman," he replied softly, "She did the abnormal. She was an Elf that fell in love with a dwarf, and she was very much loved. Never hated."

Thorin's voice rang out across the earth.

"I have been waiting for you two for a long while. About time you showed up. I thought I was going to have to come looking for you."

Evla squealed and ran towards Thorin, who was emerging from behind a large mound of boulders.

Thorin smiled and bent down and embraced her. Orlin smiled sadly.

"Thorin! I have to show you what the Elrond taught me!" she stepped back a few steps and put her arms down at her sie. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Thorin and her father watched as the young girl began to slowly sway. Her palms began to face upwards and her skin began to develop intricate patterns that began to shine blue.

Thorin looked up at Orlin, who quickly shook his head. Thorin gently reached up to Evla's face and she quickly opened her eyes, her patterns disappearing. He smiled gently at the small child.

"That looks much better than before!" he exclaimed, "Why don't we go finish setting up camp and you can show us later tonight when we can really see you glow!"

The small girl beamed and started off towards the boulders Thorin had come from.

He stood up, Orlin walking close to him.

"We have much to discuss about her," he said quietly in his friend's ear, "It woud be dangerous for us to take her home. She may have to stay here longer than expected. She's been getting more manageable but Elrond said she's still a long ways off."

Thorin scoffed at this.

"I tell you, all we need to do is research and we can train her ourselves. We need not ask for help from _them."_

"And I have told you, friend, that the only records that even come close to what she has is within Rivendell. They are the ones that have dealt with this before. They are the ones that can help us."

Orlin walked past Thorin and started after his daughter. He wished he could bring her home, or at least stay with her here. But he did not have the power that was needed to help her learn, or to even control her.

"What made you decide to come along?" Bilbo asked Evla. They were riding next to each other. Kili behind them, quietly listening in.

"The same as you," she said looking down at him, "Adventure."

Bilbo glanced towards to front, were Thorin was riding next to Gandalf, the two deep in conversation.

"Also you and Thorin are close? That probably has something to do with it."

She looked towards their leader and smiled.

"He was a good friend of my father's. I remember him coming to visit me with my father when I lived in Rivendell. He would always play games and train me in physical combat. After my father died, he still continued to come see me. We even got into a battle with Orcs at one point."

Bilbo shuddered at this.

"How old were you when that happened?" Kili joined in, trotting up on the other side of Evla. She looked over at him.

"Eight," she said, "I earned my first kill that day."

Bilbo's jaw opened.

"You were _eight_ and you killed for the first time?!" he looked from Evla to Kili, "Is this common among dwarves?!"

Kili laughed, looking at Evla with curiosity.

"It is a goal to become a good warrior, but most of us do not see battle until later. I assume this was a surprise attack?"

She nodded.

"I was playing around a new area we were camping in, and I came across a campsite that belonged to a few wandering Orcs. They were ready to fry up a few small animals."

Kili smiled at this.

"So you must love animals then?" Bilbo asked, trying to focus on a topic that wasn't bloodshed.

"I connect very well with them," she said, "It is apart of my gifts."

"Why not show us some of your talents then?" Kili said, grinning at her.

She looked at him nervously.

"When we get into combat, I'll show you then," she smiled at the two next to her, "It'll keep you guessing. Keep things interesting. I wouldn't want you to get bored with me."

_Sorry that the last one was short. I hope this is a little more for you all._

_Thanks so much for the reviews!_


	4. Her gift

The party was setting up camp near the base of a rocky slope. Gandalf had made a fire that the dwarves were gathering around. Balin was telling the group of his glory days while Thorin silently paced around the area, making sure they were alone. Evla and Bilfur were in charge of preparing food for the group.

"This is hardly a meal," Bombur whined, looking at the seemingly small pot Evla was stirring over the fire. She smiled up at him, her hood drawn back, letting her light hair flow freely past her shoulders.

Kili sat across the fire from Evla, next to his brother. His eyes were fixed on her between his large bites of his food.

"How _did_ you manage to kill the orc as a child?" Bilbo asked, taking a bite of his stew.

Evla looked at Thorin out of the corner of her eye. He has paused, listening for the answer.

"I don't know," she said wiping her mouth and looking up at the hobbit, "I just know that we were ambushed one time when my father and Thorin came to visit. I just remember driving a knife through an Orc's eye…" she paused, taking a breath, "…I blacked out. When I opened my eyes again they were dead."

Fili looked to Thorin.

"What happened that day?" he asked, getting up to nudge his uncle, "Did you let a little girl do all the dirty work?"

Thorin grunted and started walking past Fili, back around camp.

"What happened that day is of no importance to our journey now. Let us be done with the matter." He looked at Kili, who still had his eyes on Evla. He walked past him, hitting the back of his head with his sword hilt.

"Ouch!" Kili said, feeling the back of his head. Everyone started laughing.

"Serves you right for shooting eyes at the lass over there," Dwalin huffed quietly to Kili, "She is one of us on this journey, so I suggest you treat her like a fellow warrior."

"Yeah," Fili said, overhearing Dwalin, "And she sounds like she's tougher than you. I'd say she needs an actual man."

"I would say I am more man than you are!" Kili said loudly, locking Fili's neck in his arms. They lost balance on the rocks they sat on and began rolling on the ground. The other dwarves started laughing and cheering. Bilbo and Evla smiled at the group as they gathered bowls for all of them.

"Are you used to this?" Bilbo asked, gesturing towards the group of roudy dwarves as they walked over to a flat rock where the empty bowls were being sat.

Evla grinned.

"You mean the horrendous lack of manners and being surrounded by dirty dwarves?" She shrugged, "I did not grow up with it, even though was supposed to be a part of my life. I am still very used to the habits and ways of Rivendell."

Gandalf puffed on his pipe behind them. He was leaning against a tree near the bowls.

"If I can get Thorin to let go of the past, perhaps we will be able to see Rivendell on our journey," he exhaled, a cloud of smoke coming out in an "O" shape, "I daresay it would help us read this map."

She looked down at the bowl in her hands.

"He never would allow my father to talk about the Elves around him. When he passed away he himself would not even converse with them."

"He sounds like he has his mind set on hating them," Bilbo added, rocking nervously on his heels, "I would hate to have him as an enemy. I have yet to meet an elf, but I imagine they are not as intimidating as he is." He looked at Evla's ears, "Well I have never met a full elf."

Gandalf also looked at her ears.

"I say it is very rare to meet a half species such as yourself," he added, taking the pipe out of his mouth, "Normally when two of different kinds come together, the offspring is either one or the other, not both."

"My father told me that. He said that was part of the reason he even took me to Rivendell. He did not have knowledge of the powers I had."

"What powers do you have?" Bilbo questioned.

Evla looked down at her wrists. She looked at the others to make sure they were still preoccupied with rough housing. She loosened the string and pulled up her sleeve slowly. Bilbo's eyes widen. Gandalf's lips tightened on his pipe. He had seen these before, years ago, when she was younger, but they seemed so much more distinct now.

Starting somewhere under her glove and trailing up her arm, were very thin, delicate looking designs in blue. They resembled vines, some crossed paths, others went slightly crooked up her arm.

"When I was a child, I would have to focus on my energy in order to control my power. These would appear on my skin and glow," she slowly pulled down her sleeve, "After years of concentrating on controlling them, the designs just stayed."

"They're amazing!" Bilbo exclaimed quietly, "Why do you cover them up?"

"Because the design holds ancient magic," Gandalf answered. Evla simply stared down at her sleeve, "Many would want hold of that power for themselves. It can be a great, dangerous power. It taps into the natural energies of the world. It twists and bends it."

Kili was over by the fire, watching Gandalf and Bilbo talk to Evla. Her light wavy hair was reflecting some of the firelight. In her dark armor, her pale skin shone brighter. She started laughing at something Bilbo said. Her head rolled back and her smile showed pure happiness. Kili smiled to himself. He himself was excited about the journey, but he was still worried about what would happen once they reached their destination.

"Why not go talk to her, Kili?"

Kili looked up from the trio. Balin was looking down at him, his white beard slightly messy from his stew.

"What do you mean?" Kili said, smiling and turning his back to him and examining his bowl.

"You've had your eye about her since we left the Shire, lad. You know, this journey is bound to be dangerous," he bent down near his ear, "Maybe you should get to know the lass while we have time to rest."

Balin slowly got up, grunting slightly. He turned and paused.

"In times of danger, not every warrior survives. You may want to live now. Not everyone will make it out of battle."

He walked away, leaving Kili to dumbly stare at his bowl. He looked up. Evla was turning and walking away from Bilbo and Gandalf. Kili paused, letting her take a few more steps before he got up and went after her.

"Evla," he breathed, catching up to her. She was walking down a small ledge of earth. She looked up and smiled. Kili's heart fluttered. Even in the dim light he could see stray pieces of blonde hair hanging near her eyes. She brushed it away.

"Want to go examine the perimeter and kill anything that tries to kill us?" she asked, offering her arm up to him. He looked at her.

"Men are supposed to be the one offering their arms to ladies. You have got this a little backward."

"I think I'm pretty manly," she said, puffing out her chest jokingly, "And your hair is far prettier than mine."

Kili smiled and put a hand in her arm jokingly and stepped down to her level. To his surprise she did not let go of his arm, instead she just moved a little closer as they walked, their arms snug with each other.

After a few minutes of walking, Kili breathed. He was supposed to be examining the perimeter with her, but he just kept feeling jumps in his chest and stomach whenever he would feel her fingers move.

"Something on your mind?" she said, not looking at him.

A small branch snapped to their left. Kili looked but a small snake slithered out. He looked back at her.

"Just wondering why you joined us."

She stopped walking after a few steps, causing him to jerk back around since she still had a hold of his arm. She released it, smiling.

"I came because I owe Thorin for helping be my guide in life," she pulled on her sleeves some, "When my father died, he was the only real contact I had with our people. I was happy that he kept coming to see me."

Kili watched as she bit her lip nervously.

"I thought your stay at Rivendell was not long? Did you not return to a settlement?"

Her hands came up and covered her face for a few seconds. She sighed looking at him.

"Thorin may have been slightly incorrect when he said months. It was more years that I stayed. I would spend months with him and months in Rivendell," she smiled painfully at the thought, "He refused to talk them, which made it difficult on me."

Kili nodded.

"The Elves were good to you," he said quietly, "They were like a home."

She looked at him, surprise on her face.

"Yes. The only home I had really had. Yet I was not allowed the life I was born into. I was not allowed to go back to a Dwarven village. Thorin worried something might happen to me…he would not have been able to watch me forever."

"So you stayed in Rivendell all this time?"

She rocked nervously on her feet a few seconds.

"When Thorin would come to visit, he would take me with him on journeys. We would be gone for months. I would dress as a boy and cover my ears," she began playing with the string on her sleeve, "I would spend most of my time with Thorin on travels and at Rivendell. Sometimes I would even travel with the Elves. Eventually I got tired…of just always being protected and watched."

Kili grinned at her.

"So you went on a quest of your own?"

She hesitated. Feeling the loose string on her cuff. Slowly she pulled her sleeve up, revealing her tattoos.

"I was able to use my gift as often as I wanted, with more extreme things," she smiled at him, "Watch me, Kili. I have not showed this to many."

She took a couple steps back from him. Her eyes closed, concentrating. She took a deep breath. The moon gave such little light for him to see. But the glow of her tattoos helped. Kili saw something move in the darkness. He looked down by her feet. A mound of dirt began moving. Evla was twitching and twirling her fingers.

Slowly, and jerkily, the dirt moved with her fingers. She slowly lifted it up to eye level with Kili. She crushed the dirt into a tiny ball and dropped it.

"Not that impressive, but it works with much larger things than that. I started a landslide before just to give myself more practice."

Kili snapped out of his daze.

"You can do _that_ and you've not _told_ us yet?!" he exclaimed, dropping down to examine the earth, "Well what else can you work with?!"

"Just bits of nature," she said, "Earth and water."

She was grinning madly at him. He did not think she was dangerous. He thought she was interesting. It was a first.

"That is wonderful!" Kili exclaimed excitedly, "Can you imagine what you could make? Towers with that power! With a moat!" She started laughing.

"That sounds like something I thought of as a child," she said tilting her head, smiling as he stood up. He reached out and gently grasped her wrist. He pulled it closer to his face, slowly tracing the lines with his fingers. Evla watched his face closely.

"The Elves told me that the designs are my powers…almost like the roots of a tree. It branches out on my body. When I was a child they used to only come when I would have to really focus, but after a great deal of time, it began to stay, just leaving these."

"They're beautiful," he whispered, his eyes looking up from her wrist to meet hers. He could see them gleam in the moonlight. His heart fluttered again. He suddenly realized how close they were, and that he was still holding her wrist.

He saw her lean forward some. His heart began racing.

A large crack made them both jump. Kili looked in the direction and pulled Evla to the ground quickly.

"I see light," he said quietly. He tugged at her arm some and they both crept towards the source.

_So sorry for the long delay! Thank you all so much for reading and following and reviews…and…gahh thank you!  
I've gotten over my sickness for the most part so more should be up soon!  
__ You all are amazing._

_-TK_


	5. Le Author Question!

Hello everyone!  
I'm so sorry this isn't another chapter.  
I'll get one up either late tonight or early tomorrow morning.  
But I have a question!

I was given this comment in one of my chapters by lunafirestrone. It does make sense since I haven't made her very dwarvish. I wanted to see what you all thought!  
Just let me know and it would really help! Because now it's bugging me.  
Thanks everyone!  
-TK

lunafirestone:

I know this is a weird suggestion but i would find it easyer to picture her  
with brown hair and blue eyes to match the tatoos i love the story so far  
though your a really good wrighter but it would be my favourite story on if  
she had brown hair and blue eyes... Please think about editing that little bit  
because otherwise she just seems like a short elf and i would like to see that  
shes her fathers daughter... Please... But i love this story anyway


	6. A New Face

"Trolls," Kili whispered once they had crept up behind some fallen trees.

"Trolls?!"

Kili and Evla snapped their heads around. There Bilbo was, crouched over, holding two bowls in his hand.

"Bilbo!" Kili whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I was-," Bilbo crouched more and walked closer. "I was looking for you two. Balin told me to give you two the rest of the stew before Bombur ate it all! I just saw you coming over here and I follo-"

Bilbo looked over the tree. Three large trolls sat around a fire, a little pen sat behind them with a couple of their ponies in them.

"They have our ponies!" Bilbo whispered through gritted teeth. "I'll go get Thorin."

As he turned to leave Kili grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No! There's no time. You sneak back and open the gate. We'll take care of the trolls," he looked at Evla, who nodded back in confirmation. She looked at Bilbo.

"You're so small and light on your feet, Bilbo," she reached out and gingerly touched his arm reassuringly. "We will be right behind you if you get into trouble." Kili felt a quick ping of jealousy.

Bilbo looked at her with doubt. He looked back over the tree and sighed, taking in the scene before him.

"If it will save the ponies…" he began. "Mine certainly has grown on me."

"Great!" Kili said, slapping him softly on the back and pushing him to the side. "We will have your back."

He pushed Bilbo forward some more. The small hobbit looked back hesitantly and began taking quiet steps around the outer part of the camp.

He was about a couple steps away from the horse pen. He was ducked down behind a small bush when a loud roar startled him.

"I WANT MEAT," a nasty gurgled yell came out. Bilbo jumped and looked through a nearby bush. One of the trolls was reaching toward the horses. The troll mixing a pot, turned and cracked his spoon over his head.

"Sit down!" he grunted angrily, "The stew is not ready yet! So getting' meat all ova' won't 'elp nothin'!"

Evla and Kili watched as Bilbo attempted to open the pen the ponies were being kept in.

Evla exhaled. "We should have given him a knife."

As if Bilbo had read her thoughts, he crept over to the closest troll and attempted to get his dagger. Kili and Evla's eyes grew larger.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Evla turned back towards their camp. There was a small light coming down from the slope where their camp was. She turned back to Kili, her hand on her sword.

He glanced back and saw the light as well. It was very far away and faint. "Looks like Bilbo has even more backup. We should wait for them to get here. It will not be long." They turned back to the troll camp and watched in horror as Bilbo was discovered. He began saying something to the trolls, his voice too low for them to hear. His speech to them lasted a little while. The trolls kept asking him questions suspiciously.

"We cannot wait much longer," Evla nervously said, leaning closer to Kili, "They could kill him if we do not do something soon." Kili glanced back over his shoulder. The firelight was closer now. He could see it flickering in the wind. That with the moonlight showed the very faint outline of a small group of dwarves coming this way.

"Just a bit longer," he said, putting his hand on hers, "There are only two of us and three trolls. If we want to ensure Bilbo's safety we have to wait for help from the others."

Two of the trolls were gathered around Bilbo now, clearly interested in what he was saying. The third sat back a small bit, with a sour look on his face like something had crawled up his nose.

"I SAY WE EAT HIM," the sour troll pushed aside the other two and snatched Bilbo up, holding him close to his face. "I bet he tastes sweet."

Kili felt Evla tense next to him. He heard the footsteps of the others now, and their swords being drawn. The two lunged out from behind the bushes and began running towards the camp. Kili reached the troll holding Bilbo first and jumped up, slicing a part of his hand, causing him to drop the small hobbit. Another troll made a grab for Kili but Evla cut shallowly into his calf muscle. Troll skin was incredibly tough. The other dwarves had come yelling through the camp, splitting their group and attacking the nearest troll.

A troll kicked his foot and sent Bofur flying. Another swatted Bombur back and grabbed Evla in the other hand. He began to squeeze her. She made loud noise, feeling a sharp pain in her wrist. Thorin was suddenly there, his blade half way in the troll's arm. The ugly creature made a terrible howl and released his grasp. She dropped, barely landing on her feet.

"Drop your weapons," a disgusting voice rang out. The dwarves turned to see Bilbo being held up by the other two trolls, holding his limbs in very painful looking angles. Evla heard Throin grunt. Kili yelled and started forward but Thorin held him back. He quickly threw down his weapon. The rest of the dwarves copied, as did she.

Kili stepped backward a few times, until he was next to her. "Use your gift," he muttered to her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She could not risk Bilbo being ripped in two. As dim as the trolls were they would catch on to the unnatural movement of earth in the now quiet night. They could rip him in two long before she was able to do anything.

"I cannot risk his life on a chance," she murmured back at him. Her eyes met Bilbo's. They were wide with fear.

* * *

Half of the dwarves were being tied to a large stick and placed over the fire to be turned. The rest were tied up and sat over to the side. Evla was tightly being held in the troll's hand. Kili was fighting against his binds, his eyes fixed on her.

The troll was struggling with getting the twine to bind her with.

The other dwarves were yelling profanities out and grunting and groaning, trying to fight their binds. Evla looked at Thorin. He was the only one that remained perfectly still, his eyes meeting hers. His expression was as it always was: unreadable.

"You lot!" the troll holding her yelled, using her to point at them. "Keep quiet."

Watching her being swung around caused more of an uproar from the group.

Frustrated, the troll threw his hands up in the air, muttering something incomprehensible. Evla was still held tight, feeling her stomach turn in a tight knot. She felt the stupid creature begin to swing his arm towards her group again when she decided she had enough. She slammed her head down and bit the large dirty finger as hard as she could. She was surprised she did not break her teeth. She felt like she was biting into a very still board.

A loud howl rang out in the forest. He stopped moving his arm, but his grasp was still tight as ever. Not that she had expected him to drop her.

"The dwarf bit me!" the troll cried at the other two that came over to him.

"Oh don't be crying over a tiny bite," the leader said. "She is just a tiny bit larger than that flurblagerlur hobbit."

"So you want to play rough?" he squeezed her, causing a sharp pain to shoot up from her already injured wrist. She made a small noise.

Kili heard as Thorin sucked in his breath as the troll held Evla's head down by the fire. The other trolls began to laugh. Kili started desperately trying to get out of his rope.

"You might want to be careful!" Bilbo said, hopping up, still bound. The troll holding Evla near the fire stood up straight, pulling Evla back with him. Her hair had been burned considerably off. It now lay in mismatch lengths from her ears to her shoulders, the ends dark from singe.

"Why not?!" one of the other trolls snarled at him.

"Uh, because…because…this lot tastes _much_ better with the skin peeled off!" The group behind him began to roar.

"I ain't never 'eard of dwarves tasting better wif no skin," the one holding Evla muttered. The others nodded their heads. The leaded snatched up Gloin and held him over his mouth, about to drop him in.

"That one has parasites!" Bilbo yelled out quickly. The troll quickly dropped him.

"Parasites?!" the other two repeated.

"Oh yes," Bilbo said shaking his head in mock sadness, "They are all infected I'm afraid. Mhm. Infested with parasites."

"I don't have parasites!" Kili began, the others following, yelling at Bilbo from his insult.

Evla kept quiet, understanding what was happening. Her eyes were on Thorin, who rolled his eyes and kicked Kili in the back. He grunted. Kili looked up at Evla.

"I-…I've got parasites," he said loudly and uncertainly. The others quikckly caught on, all beginning to shout as well, "I've got the biggest parasites you've ever _seen!_"

If they had not been in such immense danger she would have laughed.

Gandalf's voice rang out behind them, and suddenly sunlight flooded the camp.

The troll's screamed as their flesh began burning in the sun and began to crack and turn to stone.

Gandalf stood at the top of a half broken rock, the sunlight shining brightly behind him. He leaded on his staff.

"What have we been up to?"

* * *

Bilbo and Gandalf began freeing the others. As soon as Thorin was untied, he ran over to Evla. Kili did the same, nearly pushing Bilbo over as he got up.

Thorin picked up a large rock and forcefully slammed it against the stone fingers that still clasped Evla. After a few hits, the stone began crumbling away, little by little.

"Gandalf!" Kili said, gesturing for the Wizard to assist them. He slowly walked over, holding his staff out in front of him. Thorin stopped, watching.

Gandalf gently hit the stone fingers a few times with his staff as if he were listening. He pulled the staff back across his shoulder and forcefully hit the stone once. That was all it took. Immediately the stone crumbed. She dropped down limply, her body feeling like jelly, the blood finally rushing back. Kili caught her. He quickly laid her down on the ground. Her face and hair had ash on it from the fire. Thorin leaned over her as well, keeping her down while he examined her.

Thorin gingerly grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him. He softly poked his two fingers into her wrist, causing her to wince again. It looked very swollen.

"You may have broken the bone, Child," said Thorin. "Do you have enough strength to heal it?"

Evla shrugged her shoulders. "I feel as though I sprained it," she said shaking her head and getting up. "I can wrap it and I can save the healing for when we truly need it."

Thorin looked at her for a split second. She smiled warmly at him. He sighed. He turned to Kili.

"Make sure you wrap her wrist up tightly," he got up and began walking away, Gandalf following. "I cannot afford to lose any warriors."

Evla looked at Kili and grimaced.

"How bad is my hair?" she asked, reaching up with her good arm to feel the singed ends.

He smiled as he ripped some of his under clothing off and began to wrap her wrist tightly.

"You may need to cut it short," he smiled, "I like it a lot better. You look more like a warrior with your face covered in ash and your hair singed off."

She laughed, gently pushing his shoulder. She watched him continue to secure her wrist. He tied it and paused, looking up at her. Her eyes were unfocused, looking down at the ground.

"My father told me that my mother always kept her hair short. Her hair was bright red, like the sunset. He told me that her brown eyes would sometimes look red themselves." Kili stopped smiling. He thought of his dream. How Evla's eyes were a burning red. "He said my face was the same shape hers was though...I only had one drawing of them. I wish I could have seen her in person."

She paused. Kili had tied her wrist. He looked up at her, her eyes still unfocused, deep in thought. He gently put a hand on her arm. She quickly looked up at him.

"She sounds beautiful," he said quietly. "I'm sure she would have loved to see how beautiful her daughter is as well." A faint blush went across her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Oin ran by.

"There's a _huge_ nose floater in the troll stew! Come look!"

* * *

Evla had placed her sword against a large boulder. She stared at her distorted reflection. A small portion of her right ear was burned. She would not heal it simply because it would be a waste of her energy . It would make her look like she couldn't handle a simple burn. She wanted battle scars, even if the burn was not from a battle, it still held a story. She wanted to feel like others would not just see her as a weaker warrior just because of her sex, but as a rare equal.

She was surrounded by clumps of hair, a dagger in her hands. She reached up and cut off what seemed to be the last mismatched piece. She ruffled her hair some and examined it in her small reflection.

Fili and Kili walked up behind her with their ponies. "You look lovely!" Fili exclaimed.

She stood up, putting her sword back in its sheath. Her hair was now more evenly distributed around her head. Her bangs now hung more around her eyes. The rest was wavier and free looking, stopping just around the bottom of her ears.

"I couldn't cut it all the same length," she replied, feeling around at the shorter pieces that seemed to be untamable.

Balin walked by. "I think you look more like a warrior, Lass."

Fili and Kili agreed.

Fili walked over, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Think of it this way, the less lady like you look, the less Thorin will think of you as a warrior and stop worrying so much."

She shook her head, rubbing her hand over her eyes. "What did he say to you?"

She looked up at Kili expectantly. He shrugged his shoulder.

"He told me that if I am to go wandering off with you again then I should be sure to put myself in harm's way first before you are."

"As much as he likes us, I think he may favor you over his own blood," Fili half jokingly said, slapping Evla on the back.

"He doesn't favor me," she answered, feeling slightly flustered. "He just thinks I'm weaker than you lot." The brothers exchanged glances. Fili made a face at him.

"While we were gone on the walk last night, apparently he was back telling everyone about your…gift. About how strong you are."

"But also how dangerous you were," Fili said, guiding her towards her pony, Kili following. "I would never want to be on your bad side." He ruffled her hair some, causing her to smile.

He looked back at Kili.

"According to Thorin's story you are not a lass to mess with. Kili, you better be careful with this one. I bet she could take you out any day." He winked as he turned back around, leaving his brother's eyes wide and his face red.

* * *

Kili opened his eyes. He was in a cave. He could hear rushing water. He looked around. The entrance of the cave was covered by falling water. He heard a giggle behind him and snapped his head back.

There was a small child sitting on the floor of the cave. She was dressed in a fine Elvish dress that was soaked and ripped at the bottom. She got up and turned around. Kili sucked in his breath. It was Evla…well it was Evla as a child. Her long pale hair was braided in an intricate way, the spare parts that hung around her face wavy and wet from the water.

"Look at what I found!" she said excitedly. She reached forward to Kili. He reached out his hand but to his shock another hand came jutting out from his stomach. He gasped as a dark haired boy walked right through him, Evla holding his hand. "Isn't it cute?"

Kili slowly walked a couple steps and peered over their heads. In a small crevice in the cave floor there was a small puddle of clear water. A tiny bright yellow fish was barely moving around in it.

Kili looked at the boy. His skin was ghastly pale, as if he had not seen the sunlight for quite some time. His eyes were dark as they looked down at the puddle. He was dressed in a dark robe that seemed to be perfectly dry. He seemed older than Evla, his height only slightly more than hers.

"It will die soon," he said quietly to Evla. His voice was incredibly smooth and soothing. It seemed unnatural to come from him. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Why?" she asked, letting go of his hand. "We can put it back in the water!" She reached forward for the small creature when the boy grabbed her hands.

"You could hurt it if you touch it, Evla." He looked at her, his face unreadable, "I will not have you cry. It is so tiny and fragile. Just let it die…it has no use in the world." He looked back at the pathetic creature in the small amount of water.

She looked down at the fish. It was barely moving now. She stooped back down, closer this time and stuck her hand gingerly in the water. The boy next to her watched the scene silently. She began murmuring something. The water began to glow a faint golden color. Evla leaned back on her feet and ripped a piece of her dress off. She put it slowly into the water. The small fish quickly swam to it and remained perfectly still as she slowly lifted it out of the water. She then carefully went to the edge of the cave and stuck the top half of her body out. Then she disappeared entirely.

Kili walked over to the edge where she had disappeared. He made a noise of surprise when she suddenly jumped back through, now completely soaked and dripping.

The boy walked over to her, he pulled her chin up to look at him.

"You truly have a gift for your age," he said quietly. "Did it thank you?"

She nodded.

"It's happy now. I put it back in the water so it can swim around more."

He gave her a small smile and reached out, letting some of the falling water touch his hands. She watched at the water came down his arm, avoiding soaking the fabric of his sleeve.

"Do you know how you came by your gifts yet?" he suddenly asked, breaking her from her stare.

"Not yet," she answered. "I haven't been asking that much. When I do, the Elders tell me I am not old enough to even emprehend."

"Comprehend," the boy corrected. "It means to understand."

"Comprehend," she sat down on the ground, he did the same. "No one in Rivendell thinks I should have a different name." She crossed her arms. "I don't like my name."

"Evla was the name of your grandmother, correct?" the boy smoothly asked, lying backward on the cold stone floor. "You are not your grandmother. You are unique. You have ancient power that makes you above them. You need your own name."

"Can you think of one for me?" she turned to him. "I have one for you. It's only fair I get one too."

The boy stayed quiet for a moment.

"It needs to be short and symbolize everything you are," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Cala sounds like a strong name, does it not? It will be my name for you. Only I can call you it though. It will be special."

"_KILI" _Dwalin's voice rang out sharply.

Kili's eyes snapped open. He was leaning over on his pony. He had drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. He sat up straight quickly. Dwalin was to the right of him, on the back on his pony.

"Might I remind you we must all be watching for danger," he shook his head and trotted forward. "Keep your eyes open!" he called back.

"We tried to wake you," Dori's voice came out to his rear left. Kili looked back and saw Dori, Evla and Fili looking at him.

"You sleep like a rock," Evla said shaking her head. "Fili even yelled in your ear."

"You kept murmuring stuff," Fili said nodding his head. "It was rather annoying."

Kili looked at Evla. The wind gently blowing her short hair near her cheeks.

"Cala," he muttered unsurely. Evla's face suddenly went pale.

"What was that you said?" she leaned forward some. Her eyes were wide. She looked afraid.

Kili shook his head quickly, realizing he should not talk now.

"I said…'Hayyy'" he said nodding his head quickly. He turned back around on his pony. "I better go let Dwalin know that I'm officially awake." He trotted up to the front of the line. He looked down, realizing he was covered in cold sweat again.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long! Was busy with the holidays and everything. I hope you all had a great break and thank you so much for the reviews! It really helps me write.  
I love all of your suggestions and thank you all for helping so much on my author's note. Thank you Lunafirestone for suggesting it. It's a very interesting idea.  
Lynsoccer5 I wanted to let you know I laughed when I read your review.  
For the rest of you all I just cannot express my thanks at your reviews.  
I'll shut up now. I'll write more as soon as this is posted, I will have another up either tomorrow or the day after.  
-TK_


	7. Meaningful Dreams

_So sorry that took 10,000 years. I started the semester up again. You all are free to harass me if I don't have another one updated tonight or tomorrow. Also this is ungodly short but I felt like I had to get something up and an Author's note would just be a false hope notification. _

_-TK_

The party had finally stopped to let the ponies drink. Evla was washing off the grim that still resided on her face from the incident with the trolls. Kili sat on a rock next to his brother.

"If we make it back which one of us gets the lady?" Fili nudged Kili and nodded his head towards Evla.

"Probably the handsome one," he replied putting his chin on his hand.

"And who deemed you handsome?!"

Bawlin walked by as the two brothers began to wrestle. He laughed and reached in, grabbing two two by the back of their heads. They stopped immediately as he brought their heads closer to his.

"I think if you two are fighting over the lass over there you are going to have to go through Thorin,"

The two brothers looked to their left where Thorin sat on the ground shining his blade.

Kili looked back up at Bawlin as he let go.

"I do not think Thorin would kill his own blood,"

"I think she is a bit more valuable to him than we are, Kili," Fili patted him on the back and got up quickly.

"Here's an idea though! You can go talk to Thorin about her and I can go put on my old charm." Kili lunged at him. Fili dodged, laughing and ran towards Evla.

"Looks like someone actually wants to talk to you, Laddie," Bawlin said quietly as Kili began to dust himself off. He turned and saw Thorin headed in their direction, his eyes fixed on Kili.

"Come," he said under his breath as he walked past him. Kili looked back at Bawlin, who was pretending to look at a piece of dirt on his arm. Kili got up quickly and walked after him. They walked out of ear range, and thorin kept going. Kili tried to walk closer to him to see if he would explain where they were going, but his Uncle said nothing. Suddenly he pulled Kili to the side behind a large mound of rock.

"Now listen to me," he said in an angry voice. "Never call her by that name again."

"What na-…Cala?" Kili said nervously, taking a step back.

Thorin's eyes lit up.

"Where did you hear of that? Did she tell you?"

Thorin's glare softened as Kili told him about his dreams, but his face was overcome with concern. He took a few steps away, deep in thought.

"Thorin…what is it?"

His uncle wiped his brow.

"I do not know how you could dream of these things…but you must never speak of them to anyone."

"Who was the boy?"

Thorin looked at Kili.

"Someone that she will never have to hear about or see again if I can help it."

He began to walk away.

"Thorin, just tell me so I can know."

His uncle stopped. Without looking back at him he answered in a softer voice.

"We were told never to speak of him again. All you need to know is that he could have killed her, and she is better off not remembering." He began walking again. "Do not call her that again."


End file.
